Manipulation?
by Rabasta
Summary: Ein Stück Silberpapier, alte Freundschaft und die Kunst der Manipulation. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Die Personen und Handlungsorte sind von Rowling höchstpersönlich ausgeliehen und werden nach Beendigung der Handlung unversehrt und weitgehend entspannt wieder zurückgegeben. Geld bekomme ich keines, für Spenden bin ich jedoch immer offen und nehme sie in Form von Reviews aller Art (Kritik ist zwar nicht heiß erwünscht, wird jedoch dankend zur Kenntnis genommen) an.

In _Hauptrollen_ sind dieses Mal unser sehr verehrter Mr. Moony und sein Kumpel Sirius zu sehen. Nebenrollen gibt es keine. Oder wenig. Das Silberpapier plus Inhalt nicht mitgerechnet, selbst wenn es natürlich seeehr wichtig ist.

**Widmung:** Für meine liebe Freundin Nyarna zum Geburtstag, ganz einfach weil sie so toll ist und wir uns schon so lange kennen. Alles Liebe.

* * *

**Manipulation?**

* * *

Das silbrige Papier glänzt mich verführerisch an. 

_Komm schon_, flüstert es mit sanfter, fast schon betörender Stimme, _beiß mich, Werwolf_.

Ich schlucke schwer. In meinen Fingern kribbelt es und ich verstehe ihre Botschaft nur zu gut, die langsam auch den Rest meines Denkens zu übermannen scheint: _Mach schon, ist doch nichts dabei... und es würde so gut tun... _

Meine Augen wandern von dem Silberpapier, das von liebevollen Händen einladend zur Hälfte zurückgeschlagen ist, so dass es einen Teil seines Inhaltes auffordernd preisgibt, zu dem großzügigen Auswickler, welcher in demütiger Pose vor dem Tisch steht und sich größte Mühe gibt, geknickt auszusehen.

_... dieser zarte, schmelzende Geschmack auf der Zunge... _

Sirius sieht mich mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf aus mitleidheischenden Hundeaugen an.

„Moooony", jammert er und zieht dabei die Os ganz lang, dass wirklich sofort weiß, was Sache ist, „sei doch nicht so! Ich habe ihn doch nicht absichtlich vergessen... biiiiitte!"

_... leise zerfließend, ganz ohne Eile... _

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, keine Miene zu verziehen. Üblicherweise vergisst Sirius alles absichtlich, für mich eine Ausnahme zu machen wäre, selbst unter Freunden, zu viel des Guten.

_... anmutige Süße, die leicht den Rachen beflügelt... _

Ich wäge die Schwere des Geburtstagvergessens gegen eine Tafel Entschuldigungsschokolade ab, wie sie gerade vor mir liegt.

Das Ergebnis ist niederschmetternd.

Meine Hand schiebt sich langsam einen Zentimeter über die beschrifteten Pergamente. Einen Zentimeter näher an der Schokolade. Einen Zentimeter näher and Sirius und somit an der Verzeihung. Ein Stück näher an der Käuflichkeit.

Sirius hat wohl nichts von meiner inneren Kapitulation mitbekommen. Sein Gesicht wird mit jedem Moment weicher, seine Augen immer samtiger. Oh nein, denke ich und spähe an Sirius vorbei in die Küche von Grimmauldplace, um festzustellen, ob ich ihn ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen wegschleifen kann, doch es ist schon zu spät. Er stößt ein leises Winseln aus, seine Augen schwimmen fast im Selbstmitleid.

„Hey", sage ich gequält und halte seinem Blick nicht stand, „das ist nicht fair."

Sirius verzieht die Mundwinkel zu diesem kleinen Lächeln, von dem er weiß, dass er damit bei mir mit allem durchkommt, und gibt der Schokolade einen Stups, so dass sie meine Fingerspitzen fast berührt. Ich kann die Oberfläche des Gegenstandes meiner Begierde beinahe durch das Papier hindurch spüren.

„Moooony...", sagt er, „Moooony-Loooony... hm… na komm, nimm sie schon."

Ich seufze. Und greife zu.

Ein breites Triumph-Grinsen stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht. Ein Was-bin-ich-doch-unwiderstehlich-Grinsen, gepaart mit einigen Aspekten des Alles-wieder-gut?-Grinsen.

Mollys leicht erhitzte Worte von letzter Woche kommen mir in den Sinn, als Sirius es doch tatsächlich fertiggebracht hat, sie zu beschwatzen, so dass sie ihm sein Hemd trotz mangelnder Lust und Zeit bügelte. „Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern, dass ich jetzt mit dem Hemd hier stehe. Einem Black liegt der Sieg über jedes andere menschliche Wesen, eingeschlossen deren geistliche Selbstbeherrschung, praktisch in den Genen. Manipulation gehört in diese Familie wie Bücher in eine Bibliothek. Sirius unterscheidet sich in diesem Punkt am allerwenigsten von seinen Blutsverwandten, selbst wenn es bei ihm um einiges charmanter ist."

Ich finde, sie hat es auf den Punkt getroffen.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir noch mal so einfach verzeihe, wenn du meinen Geburtstag vergisst," sage ich ein wenig beleidigt, um das wenige Bisschen meiner Ehre zu retten, das noch übrig ist.

„Natürlich", meint er ernsthaft, „nächstes Mal gibt's zwei Tafeln."

Ich starre auf die beiden Finger vor meiner Nase, die er mir im Victory-Stil entgegenstreckt, breche ein Stückchen Schokolade ab und schiebe es mir in den Mund, während ich mich frage, womit ich das bloß verdient habe.


End file.
